Legend Of The First Eclipse
by Lirie Halliwell
Summary: Six Weasley brothers represent the Sun; Silver Snake,i.e. Draco, represents the Moon. For centuries a feud was between the two deities, but all this changes with the arrival of a fiery star, a sister - Ginny. DG pairing, a legend in rhymes. Please RR


****

**A/N:** Listen, I know this is tremendously long, but I really-really like it. It's another DG piece and I worked very hard on this one, so I would **really-really** appreciate reviews. Thankies .

* * *

_

Legend Of The First Eclipse  
Or How The Fiery Star Fell In Love With The Silver Snake

_

Once upon a time, this legend does proclaim   
The ether sky was ruled by two stern foes   
Over the years a feud so great has bloomed   
But none of the opponents knew when it was sowed 

Six Brothers, fierce and strong, with flaming locks   
Controlled the sky by day, while blazing bright   
And Silver Snake, with cold and cunning heart   
In solitude controlled the sky by night 

The Brothers burned with might so great   
Illuminating every corner of the world   
While Silver Snake remained untouched and mild   
Shining coldly, around himself was curled 

This might've never changed if not for twists of fate   
Cause Brothers' family expended once again   
And Sister was created from the searing sun   
A dainty creator, small but fierce beyond mundane 

The Brothers were bewildered, for she shone alone   
While they were bound together by the flames   
Their love for her, however, grew each day   
They burned much stronger and things were just same 

But years passed by and She became upset   
Her light, though fiery and intense, was unseen   
For side by side her Brothers were the sun   
And she, a tiny star, no matter how much keen 

Once, when the Brothers rested peacefully in sleep   
She fled their dwelling, wishing to shine for her own   
But when she reached the crest of skies  
She realized the night was not alone 

She recognized the Silver Snake, of course   
Her Brothers spoke of him so many times  
But never did they mentioned that he was  
Indeed, not hideous and head-to-toe in grime 

She glanced down and saw, to her delight   
That she was seen and this she did prefer  
She scanned the night sky but saw just him  
His silver eyes embedded into hers 

"You are the Silver Snake," she spoke out bravely   
"The one who see no use in burning mirth.  
My Brothers said you dwell the skies unruly  
Because you cannot find peace upon the earth" 

"And who are you, might be?" he hissed at her  
His voice drawled out in boredom and contempt  
His eyes slipped on her silken skin and hair  
  
And inwardly he praised her weak attempt 

"But I should recognize the flaming locks,  
You are another piece of burning sun"  
He stated in disdain and turned away  
Indicating that their chat was done 

She gasped in rage, her skin shone scarlet  
"How dare you claim such foul lies!  
I am my own and shine alone!  
Right here and on another thousand skies!" 

"You do?" he arched his brow in malice  
"Then how come no one ever saw you shine?  
For sure such fury should be well known   
At least as your Brothers or as mine…" 

She silenced and gazed down in shame   
She mumbled something, but he did not hear  
"I said I am too small!" she shouted as reply   
When he viciously asked her to be more clear 

He laughed in mirthless glee and watched her flush   
The frost in his eyes enough to make her cold   
He shifted his position and glanced at her again   
"You may stay here tonight, if you're that bold…" 

She smiled, quite shocked, but did not say a word   
That night she shone so proudly all eyes have seen   
The fierceness of her blaze and the warmth of her heart   
And the newborn deity of fury in her glorious sheen 

But soon the night was over and the Snake had left   
And her six Brothers appeared beyond the hill   
They flared at her with rage for fleeing from their home   
She apologized, but knew she must again be real 

The next night, as soon as her Brothers fell asleep   
She fled again and tumbled to highest peak   
And there he was again, unnerved by anything   
And exactly whom she came to seek 

"I see you found your way back, Little Star   
Weren't your Brothers upset?" he asked uncared   
"Did they not forbid you to come near me?"   
She shrugged, but gulped "I am not scared…" 

He laughed again at her, with mirth this time   
"You are not scared, Little Star?" he asked, unbelieving   
"Oh, but you are. I see it in your eyes"   
She cringed under his stare, but knew she wasn't leaving 

"Alright, Little Star," he hissed at her with a smirk   
"You wish to shine in lightless sky, so shine.  
I will not stop you from your doings  
But time will come and I'll claim what is mine" 

She nodded fearlessly and watched him smile again   
Somehow she knew that her decision was right   
She smiled at him and turned away   
Resuming shining in the night 

This night she returned to her Brothers' dwelling   
Before it was too late she faked her sleep  
And when they woke her up, she went with them  
Knowing that her secret she must keep 

Thus were many years the deities dwelled   
She shone by day, while still unseen  
And also shone by night, admired and praised  
And her Brothers knew nothing of her sin 

But, alas, she grew tired with every passing year   
Shining both day and night, not having any rest   
Was not easy as she thought it was   
And she had to think of something if she wished to last 

"What is on your mind?" asked the Snake one night   
In all these years he grew accustomed to the Little Star   
"Why are you dull? Are you sick of your sheen?"   
His voice as always was superior and cold as she remain afar 

He called again to her and this time she replied   
"I'm growing weary, Silver Snake. I cannot shine much more…   
I do not rest and this is much more harder than I thought.   
Can't you see I'm paining to the core?" 

His silver face remained aloof, while his heart sank   
A strange possessive twinkle sparked inside his eyes   
"What are you saying, Little Star?" his voice was low and changed   
He clenched his jaw as his emotions began to rise 

She looked at him, her face so pale while tears rushed down   
The ember of her eyes pleaded for his comfort, but he remained at bay   
"I do not know what I am saying. I am just tired.   
Perhaps I should return and rest tonight" she said and ran away 

And in the darkness of the night he watched her as she fled   
The sky became so cold and held much naught   
Her burning figure disappeared and he was left alone   
To realize he found what he had never sought 

She ran so fast she could not see a thing   
Her heart was breaking out; her tears had won   
She rushed into her house to find her Brothers   
Wide-awake and angered that she dared to run 

Many nights passed and she had not returned   
His loneliness was like a searing knife   
Which stabbed into his heart whenever he dared   
To think without her there'll be life 

Her Brothers raged for many days and scowled at her   
Like at a disobedient child who knew not of his wrongs   
But she remained just silent and did not fought   
Despite how strongly she began to long 

He raved upon his lands, unable to stop his thoughts   
The air became so cold and night so cruel   
He couldn't breathe again for she was gone   
What good were solitude and all the lands he ruled? 

Days flew by and night crawled painfully slowly   
She wept her tears as darkness reigned her mind   
For she had realized that He also dwelled within her heart   
And that his eyes had penetrated her rind 

More nights had passed and still she was not there   
He came upon the edge of his control   
And with a fury matching hers to dare   
He finally allowed himself to fall 

The next day, when the six Brothers and her form   
Came to the crest as they did every dawn   
They found that the Snake remained in the sky   
And did not disappear despite the blooming morn 

"What is this? Silver Snake shines by day?" asked the first-born   
"Why are still around? Leave!" commanded the third   
"The night had slithered away and so should you" raged the fifth   
But the Snake remained still as if he had not heard 

Instead, he gazed in silence upon the fiery star,   
Who seemed so meek and pale beside her scorching Brothers   
He could not avert his eyes, his heart now breathing   
And he no longer noticed all the others 

She held herself as not to crumble down   
She wished to be so close and hold him   
But, she knew, this could never ever be   
And finally she broke and tears began to brim 

He tried to rush to her but he was thrown aback   
Her Brothers stood so high, their flames like searing fists   
He stroke upon them all, his wrath and love combined   
And they stroke back, with wrath and hate, fighting like wild beasts 

All the men upon the land, who happened on this sight   
Were struck with awe as the sun covered the moon   
They saw the very first eclipse like battle at its' heat   
But everything was over soon 

She shed her tears for Brothers and for him   
As they fought each other with ruthless might   
But suddenly she realized what must be done   
So once and for all to end this fight 

She waved her arms and the opponents were cut apart   
"This has gone too far!" was voice was thunderous and deep   
"This aimless feud shall cease, tonight! I know not of what was sowed   
But dead Brothers and a lover, I will not reap!" 

The six Brothers stared at her, surprised   
The Silver Snake remained unnerved   
Though deep inside his heart had leapt   
As with this gift he was just served 

And thus the feud was over and two rivals agreed to cease   
She left her Brothers' house that night   
And came to the dwelling of the Snake   
Where she was welcomed by the clear and softest light 

"You spoke of love today," he suddenly said quietly   
"How can you claim so freely such great emotion?   
How can you 'love' a Snake, my Little Star?"   
His voice was designed to be aloof, but she saw the craving notion 

She heaved a deep breath and took his hand   
"My dearest Snake, I do not know how I can feel   
Such love for you, but please be sure of its' intensity   
Be sure my feelings are of real" 

He gazed this time into her eyes, his silver orbs shine bright   
His lips curved up into a smile before he sought her own   
And soon in yearning kiss they were engaged   
He knew then very clearly - he will never be alone 

So this is how our legend ends - the Silver Snake fell in love   
And this is how the ancient feud was broken   
Now, every time their family comes together there is an eclipse   
And it is there to remind that love does conquest hate, this simple token. 

* * *

**A/N: **Okay, so did you like it? Was it too much? Tell me!


End file.
